Les aventures d'une Swan !
by Bluenn.W
Summary: Quand une Swan pas prévue au programme débarque et chamboule l'existence des Quileutes et des Cullen, la vie devient beaucoup plus compliquée ! (Je suis nulle en résumé ! Mais venez découvrir la suite à l'intérieur !) [EN PAUSE]
1. Ozalee

\- Madame Swan vous êtes enceinte ! annonça le gynécologue.

Sue regarda Charlie. La panique se lisait dans leurs yeux. À respectivement, 42 ans et 45 ans et ayant chacun eu des enfants d'un précédent mariage, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Surtout pas. Ils étaient bien trop vieux ! Sans prononcer un mot, ils prirent congé du docteur Reyes. Le trajet se passa dans le silence, seulement rompu par les sanglots de Sue. Charlie s'était garé dans l'allée devant leur maison. Il se passa une main sur le visage et tapa sur le volant avant de descendre pour aller aider sa femme à rentrer chez eux. Assise dans le canapé du salon, Sue s'était calmée. Son mari, lui, était affalé sur son fauteuil favori et fixait un point inexistant par la fenêtre.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? À notre âge, un enfant serait de la folie ! Nous ne pourrions pas profiter de lui aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Nous serions un fardeau pour cet enfant aussi, dit Charlie d'un ton las.

\- Si cet enfant est là, ce n'est pas pour rien Charlie. Je veux le garder. Je sais que c'est de la folie… Mais je ne peux pas m'imaginer l'abandonner.

Il vit dans son regard toute la détermination qu'elle avait à garder cette enfant. Alors, parce qu'il aimait cette femme plus que de raison, il capitula et lui sourit. Ils allaient avoir un enfant. Encore. Mais cette fois, il sera le leur. Le fruit de leur amour. Il se surprit à penser qu'avoir un fils serait bien. Sue en avait déjà un, mais lui n'avait que Bella.

Sue le regarda puis soupira. Elle se leva pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de son époux, lui embrassa les lèvres et encra son regard dans le sien.

\- Maintenant, il faut l'annoncer aux enfants !

Sue avait appelé Leah et Seth tandis que Charlie avait appelé Bella qui venait avec Edward et Renesmée. Les deux époux Swan étaient tendus, s'imaginant les réactions de leurs enfants. Sue s'était mise aux fourneaux juste après avoir raccroché avec sa fille. Il fallait bien nourrir ses deux loups d'enfants. Charlie n'avait pas ce problème. Sa fille et son gendre étant des vampires, ils ne mangeaient plus et ce n'est pas avec l'appétit d'oiseau qu'avait sa petite-fille qu'il fallait s'inquiéter.

Des coups furent porter contre la porte avant de s'ouvrir sur un Seth souriant portant Nessie dans ses bras, suivie de près par Jacob, Leah, Bella et Edward. Charlie alla embrasser sa fille et sa petite-fille, Sue serra ses deux enfants dans ses bras. Tout le monde alla dans le salon, sauf Leah qui aida sa mère à ramener la nourriture de la cuisine. Ensuite Sue s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, à côté de Charlie.

Le silence s'était installé dans la pièce, chacun attendait la raison de cette réunion au domicile Swan.

-Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi on vous a demandé de venir, commença Charlie.

\- Nous avons une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous annoncer ! s'enthousiasma Sue.

Elle regarda l'assemblée qui était maintenant sa famille. Une famille plutôt étrange, entre Modificateurs, Vampires et Hybride, la vie n'était pas toujours simple. Après tout, Quileutes et Vampires étaient ennemis depuis toujours alors les faire cohabiter n'avait pas été de tous repos !

Seth s'empiffrait de brownies, Leah le regardait, dépassée par son comportement, Jacob jouait avec Nessie et Bella et Edward attendaient la suite.

\- Je suis enceinte.

Seth s'étouffa avec son gâteau, Leah écarquilla les yeux, Nessie se retourna d'un bond bousculant Jacob et Bella resta stupéfaite.

\- Félicitation ! dit Edward, nullement surpris.

Il avait entendu les pensées de la future mère avant même d'entrer dans la maison.

Une fois la surprise passée et les questions posées, tous se réjouissaient de la venue prochaine du bébé. Charlie et Sue avait accepté que Carlisle la suive durant la grossesse. La Meute et le Clan Cullen avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec joie et enthousiasme.

Au sixième mois, ils apprirent le sexe du bébé.

Le matin du 17 juin, Sue ressentit les premières contractions et réveilla Charlie qui l'emmena à l'hôpital dans un état de stress extrême. La dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu à la maternité de l'hôpital de Forks c'était pour la naissance de Bella il y a 21 ans. Il appela tout le monde comme il l'avait promis quelques mois plus tôt. La salle d'attente était occupée par la meute et les imprégnées ainsi que Bella, Edward et Nessie. Cette dernière jouait avec Claire dans un côté de la salle. Le cri d'un bébé résonna et Charlie se leva d'un bond avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était que James, le fils de Sam et Emily.

\- M. Swan ? Votre femme va bientôt accoucher, voulez-vous être présent ? lui demanda une sage-femme.

Il répondit d'un signe de tête et la suivit jusqu'à la salle de travail.

\- Cette une fille ! annonça le médecin, le bébé dans les bras.

Il posa l'enfant sur la poitrine de Sue qui pleurait de joie, Charlie balaya une larme avant de se tourner vers la sage-femme de toute à l'heure. Elle prit la petite fille et l'emmena la laver tandis qu'une autre arriva avec un ordinateur.

\- Comment vous allez l'appelez ? demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

\- Ozalee Tala Swan, répondit l'heureux papa avec un sourire doux, couvrant du regard sa femme.


	2. Gordon

Chapitre 1

\- Ozalee ! Réveille-toi ! cria ma mère depuis le bas de l'escalier.

Fatiguée, je décidai de ne pas écouter ma mère et m'emmitouflai dans mes couvertures. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma fenêtre pour voir que la neige tombait toujours. Je soupirai. Le temps ici se limitait à la pluie pour 90% de l'année, 5% de neige et 3% de brouillard et 2% de soleil.

Avec mon frère Seth, et ses deux meilleurs amis, Brady et Collin, nous avions fait le calcul l'été dernier. C'était d'ailleurs un de ces jours de pluie où on ne voyait pas à un mètre devant nous enfin _je_ ne voyais pas à un mètre devant moi. Eux si, parce que ces messieurs, des modificateurs, avaient la vue « d'un super-héros dopé » comme aimait le dire Collin. Il avait beau avoir 32 ans, il était resté un gamin dans sa tête tout comme son corps. Mon frère aussi, du haut de ses 35ans, était resté un grand enfant. Heureusement que Lee-Lee était là pour les remettre à leurs places.

Deux tornades me sortirent de mes pensées en sautant sur mon lit. Je grognais pour la forme avant de me lever pour leur faire des chatouilles. Mais deux contre un, la situation se changea vite pour être à leur profit. Je capitulai bien vite.

\- Anthony, Sarah, descendez, Sue a mis la table, ordonna leur mère.

\- Nessie ! T'es enfants sont impitoyables !

\- Pas plus que toi au même âge ! rigola-t-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

Je détestais quand elle me rappelait qu'elle était plus vieille que moi ! Techniquement, nous avions seulement deux ans d'écart mais physiquement elle ressemblait à une femme de 25 ans et non à une adolescente de 19 ans. C'était comme avec mon frère et mes sœurs. Eux non plus ne vieillissaient plus. C'était très frustrant. Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, un membre de la famille Black me sortit de mes pensées

\- Tu sais avec Jacob nous avons longuement réfléchie … et nous voudrions t'offrir ta première voiture, me dit-elle sérieusement.

J'étais habituée à ce que Bella et Edward me disent ce genre de choses, Bella était incapable de me refuser quoique ce soit. Leah aussi d'ailleurs. Mais elle était plus terre à terre. Alors que Bella m'offrait un voyage à Bora Bora pour mes 16 ans, Leah m'avait emmenée pour une journée entre sœurs avec cinéma, restaurant et shopping.

Mais là, que ma nièce me propose ceci… bah ça m'énervait. Cela me donnait l'impression d'être un bébé ! Tout le monde me traite ainsi ! Je peux comprendre pour les adultes mais pour le reste non. Alors je la regardai méchamment avant de partir de ma chambre l'abandonnant à elle-même.

Je ne pris pas la peine de saluer mes parents et me dirigeai vers le garage, enfin l'ancien garage. J'avais demandé à mon père s'il était possible de le transformer en chambre, la mienne étant trop petite et après y avoir réfléchi il avait accepté. Depuis tous les membres de la meute et parfois Emmett et Jasper, s'étaient mis au boulot.

Je m'installai sur le sol où étaient déjà installées ma cousine, Claire Young et Kaylee Cameron. Chacune serrait dans leurs mains une tasse de chocolat fumant.

\- Hey ! Le bonjour c'est en option ? s'indigna mon frère.

\- Pour toi oui ! dis-je en tirant la langue.

Il fit une grimace avant de retourner à la peinture. Je me détournai de lui pour regarder qui était présent. Il y avait principalement ceux de la meute 2.0 comme ils s'appelaient eux même. Composée de James Uley, Kyle, Killian et Kris Cameron et de Jackson et Jennifer Lahote. Tout le monde avait été choqué de voir Jenny muter pensent que Lee-Lee était une exception. Mais en y réfléchissent bien, cela n'était pas vraiment surprenant si on prend en compte que son frère jumeau ait muté quelques jours plus tôt. Quant aux triplés Cameron, personnes n'avait été surpris mais tout comme les jumeaux Lahote, on avait observé le fait qu'ils avaient le même pelage, gris perle pour les Lahote et crème pour les trois autres, si bien qu'il en était difficile de les distinguer.

Je sentis une veste chaude être posée sur mes épaules délicatement. Je levai la tête pour voir qui c'était et reconnus Brady. Je piquai un fard quand il me sourit ce qui fit rigoler tout le monde mis à part mon frère.

Brady avait toujours été plus ou moins réservé comme garçon d'après ce que l'on m'avait dit. Il était gentil, à l'écoute et serviable. Puis il a grandi et est devenu un peu plus introverti, blagueur, charmeur. Mais il était avant tout ça mon meilleur ami. Je savais que même s'il partageait ses pensées avec les autres sous forme de loup, jamais il ne laisserait passer une pensée me concernant. Je pouvais tout lui dire, personne ne saurait. Brady était le seul à ne pas me traiter comme une enfant.

\- Au lieu de rester planter là, vous pourriez nous aider ?

James avait relevé la tête du parquet qu'ils posaient avec Collin et Embry. Je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à poser du parquet ou à faire de la peinture. En fait, je n'avais la tête à rien faire. La discussion avec Nessie m'avait plus que énervée, je voulais juste en parler avec Claire. Elle avait déjà vécu ça puisqu'elle avait longtemps été traitée comme un bébé par Quil et son oncle Sam. Ils avaient mis du temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était devenue une jeune femme de 19 ans et non plus une petite fille de 2 ans.

Brady s'arrêta devant moi et me tendit sa main. Je l'attrapai et il m'attira à lui avant de me conduire dehors. On marcha en silence sur le bord de la route, longeant la forêt. Il s'arrêta jugeant que nous étions assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes. On entra dans la forêt, la neige m'arrivait en-dessous des genoux.

\- Retourne-toi, me dit-il.

Je détournai le regard et ne me retournai que lorsque j'entendis le loup s'ébrouer. Je ramassai ses affaires qu'il avait pliées et posées sur un rocher, puis, il s'allongea au sol le temps que je monte sur son dos. J'agrippais son pelage gris cendré, il prit ça pour un signe, se releva et commença à courir, à slalomer entre les arbres. Le froid me mordait les joues et me brulait les yeux alors que la neige s'accrochait sur mes cheveux et à mes vêtements. Il me colla un bisou sur la joue et j'ouvris les yeux.

On se dirigea vers le banc qu'on avait construit l'été de mes 10 ans. Ce qui était bien avec Brady, c'était le fait qu'il ne me forçait pas à parler, il attendait juste que je me décide. Alors un silence s'installa, seul le bruit des oiseaux aux alentours le brisait.

\- Nessie et Jack veulent m'offrir une voiture… dis-je à voix basse.

\- Et tu ne veux pas ?

\- Oui… Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange le plus… C'est le fait qu'elle me traite comme une enfant ! criais-je à la fin.

\- Et je suppose que tu n'en as pas discuté avec elle ? dit-il un demi-sourire scotché sur le visage.

Je ne répondis pas et commençai à bouder. Il me connaissait trop bien. Je détestais être en tort et il le savait très bien, alors il souriait, de ce sourire tellement craquant qui dessinait sa fossette. Pour qu'il ne remarque pas les rougeurs sur mes joues, je me levai , pris de la neige et l'envoyai sur ma cible. Il l'a reçut en plein visage. Son aire choqué provoqua chez moi une crise de rire. Ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'il me poussa dans la neige.

\- C'est qui le meilleur ? rigola-t-il.

\- C'est pas toi !

\- Tant pis, tu vas manger de la neige !

Brady m'attrapa par les pieds et commença à me trainer dans la clairière, il riait tellement fort qu'il n'entendait pas mes cris de protestations. Mon pyjama et la veste de Brady étaient trempés. Quand il s'aperçut que j'étais frigorifiée, une lueur d'inquiétude s'installa dans son regard.

\- Hey, ça va Ozalee ? Viens on rentre !

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase, qu'il mutait déjà. D'une légère pression de la tête contre mon ventre, il m'invita à monter sur son dos. Il courait beaucoup plus vite que tout à l'heure, ce qui me frigorifiait encore plus. Je me collai contre son dos essayant de capter sa chaleur. En cinq minutes, nous étions arrivés derrière ma maison. Les autres avaient dû nous entendre arriver car ils étaient tous regroupés dehors, près à muter.

Leah courut vers nous et me porta jusqu'à la maison. Voyant que j'étais morte de froid, elle me mit sous l'eau bouillante de la douche, toute habillée. Bella arriva avec des affaires propres avant de repartir avec Leah. Le jet chaud sur ma peau congelée me faisait un bien fou. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je suis restée comme ça, mais des cris en bas me firent sortir de la douche. Je m'habillais et descendis. Je découvris mes deux sœurs en train de hurler sur Brady. En voyant cette scène, je repensais au moment où Renesmée m'avait montré comment elles étaient avant la naissance, toujours à se chercher, à mal se parler. Ça avait un peu diminué avec le mariage de mes parents, mais à ma naissance, elles s'étaient découvertes un point commun. Et depuis elles faisaient front commun quand il s'agissait de moi.

Je me dirigeais vers eux et me plaçai devant Brady. Je fixai mon regard dans ceux de Leah puis, de Bella.

\- Vous allez arrêter de crier comme ça ?!

\- Mais Alee ! Tu aurais été en hypothermie si tu n'étais pas arrivée à temps ! dit Bella.

\- Oh ! Arrête s'il te plaît ! J'étais loin d'être en hypothermie et tu le sais très bien ! m'énervais-je.

\- TU ES HUMAINE ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'aller en forêt alors qu'il neige en pyjama ! ajouta Leah.

\- J'ai 17 ans bordel ! Je suis humaine ok ! Mais je ne suis plus une enfant ! Je peux faire ce que je veux, vous n'êtes pas mes parents !

J'étais hors de moi. Elles me regardèrent, choquées. Comme tous ceux présents dans le salon. Brady posa une main sur mon épaule pour me calmer mais cette fois, cela ne marcherait pas.

\- Alee, calme-toi, ce n'est pas ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Bien sûr que tu n'es plus enfant, mais…

\- Nan Seth ! C'est exactement ce qu'elles ont voulu dire ! M…

\- Ozalee... Elles ont raison c'est de ma faute. Tu aurais pu être blessée, me coupa Brady.

Je le regardai, les yeux ronds. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça ? Blessée, je détournai les yeux pour regarder l'assemblée. Alors que je vis que personne allait me soutenir, je courus vers l'escalier rejoindre ma chambre. Je bloquai ma porte à l'aide de ma chaise – vaine tentative face à un loup ou un vampire- et ouvris une valise. Je la jetai sur mon lit et commençai à y entasser des fringues.

Une fois remplie, je la fermai et la mis près de ma porte. J'avais pensé à mettre la musique à fond pour brouiller les bruits. Je m'arrêtai devant mon miroir et soupirai en voyant mon reflet. Une semaine plus tôt, je m'étais décoloré les cheveux, passant d'un noir corbeau, comme tous les Quileutes, à un roux cuivré. Mon teint était à mi-chemin entre le teint pâle de mon père et celui bronzé de ma mère. J'avais beaucoup plus de formes que ma sœur Bella niveau poitrine et hanches, mais à mon plus grand malheur, je ne faisais que 1m55.

Je m'installai sur mon lit avec mon ordinateur, je regardai l'heure, 15 : 47. Cette nuit, quand tout le monde sera parti et que mes parents dormirons, je partirais.

Ma mère toqua à ma porte pour me donner mon repas. Elle m'avait appelée plus tôt dans la soirée pour dîner, mais je n'étais pas descendue. Je la remerciai et je vis dans ses yeux de la tristesse. Voir ses enfants dans un tel point d'énervement entre eux ne devait pas être simple.

Minuit sonna. J'étais prête depuis une heure déjà. Je pris ma valise et quittai la maison le plus silencieusement possible et me dirigeai vers la voiture de Gordon, mon autre meilleur ami.

\- Alors ma belle, on va où ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Commença « on » ?

\- Bah, tu ne pensais pas partir sans moi ?

Je soupirai, résolue. Gordon avait toujours eu des problèmes familiaux, du coup il avait sauté sur l'occasion de partir loin d'eux.

\- Je ne sais pas. Allons à l'aventure !

Il démarra et très vite nous dépassâmes le panneau « VOUS QUITTEZ FORKS ».


	3. Brady

_**Merci à ma super bêta Calire92 ! :D**_

* * *

Les rayons du soleil sur mon visage me réveillèrent. À côté de moi, Gordon ronflait. J'ouvris la portière et sortis m'étirer. Je regardai autour de moi. On s'était arrêté dans une station-service sur le bord de la route qui m'emmenait dans le Nevada. Nous voulions voir à quoi ressemblait Las Vegas. Au moins une fois, parce que c'était clair que cela serait la première et dernière fois que j'aurai l'occasion de le faire.

Nous avions beaucoup parlé avec Gordon et je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais réagi comme « une enfant pourrie gâté » selon lui.

Et c'était vrai. Je voulais qu'on arrête de me voir comme une enfant, alors qu'au lieu d'en discuter avec eux, comme une adulte, je fuguais au beau milieu de la nuit. Sans même laisser un mot.

Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour moi. Mes parents n'arrêtaient pas de m'appeler, comme le reste de la meute et des Cullen. Avant que mon smartphone ne se soit éteint car il n'avait plus de batterie. Le top cinq des personnes qui m'avaient le plus appelé : ma mère, mon père, Leah, Bella, Collin.

Seth et Brady n'avaient même pas essayé de me joindre. Je me secouai mentalement et entrai dans la boutique de la station-service. Un vieil homme regardait l'écran de sa télévision et ne leva la tête que pour me jauger du regard. Je n'y prêtai pas attention et continuai mes achats.

Quand je ressortis, trois grands types sortaient de force Gordon de la voiture. Ils étaient grands, musclés, la peau caramel et avaient des cheveux courts noirs. Et ils me regardaient droit dans les yeux. Je déglutis. Ils avaient vraiment l'air énervé.

\- Toi ! Espèce de gamine pourrie gâtée ! Tu …

\- Paul ! Arrête ! Quant à toi jeune fille, tu vas venir avec nous sans discuter, me dit Sam d'un ton catégorique.

Alors que je marchais vers la voiture, énervée qu'ils m'aient retrouvée et mon égo blessé par les propos de Paul, Jared prit ma valise qui était dans la voiture. Je m'installai sur la banquette arrière suivie de Paul à ma droite et de Jared à ma gauche.

\- Comme ça, tu nous échapperas plus, annonça Jared.

Je les maudissais. Tous sans exception. Le seul point positif, ou non en en fait, était que Sam n'avait pas l'air très préoccupé par les limitations de vitesse et que nous arriverions beaucoup trop vite à la maison. Au bout de quelques heures, je m'endormis contre Jared et ne me réveillai que quand la voiture s'arrêta. Sam s'était stationné devant un restaurant au bord de la route_, Chez Molly_. Une bonne odeur de bacon me parvint et je courus à la suite de Paul et Jared, Sam sur les talons.

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis que nous nous étions installés. Une serveuse était venue prendre nos commandes en draguant Paul sans gêne, ce qui m'avait fait rigoler silencieusement. Un lourd silence s'était installé et ce n'était pas moi qui allais me plaindre ! La serveuse arriva avec une autre, nos commandes sur les plateaux qu'elles transportaient. On commença à manger. Dix minutes plus tard, Sam se racla la gorge pour attirer notre attention.

\- Ozalee, j'espère que tu mesures la gravité de ta bêtise ? Tout le monde était mort d'inquiétude ! Bella a demandé au clan Denali de nous aider dans les recherches, à Nahuel et ses sœurs aussi. La police de Forks est en alerte depuis « la fugue de la fille du Shérif Swan ». Toute la meute est dispersée pour te retrouver ! Ta mère n'est pas sortie de sa chambre depuis ton départ et ton père passe sa vie au poste ou sur le terrain depuis.

S'il voulait me faire culpabiliser, c'était réussi ! Je ne pourrai plus regarder mes parents en face. Je poussai mon assiette vers Jared et mis ma tête dans mes bras. Ils finirent de manger puis on retourna à la voiture. Après ça, on s'arrêta encore deux fois.

* * *

Je sentis mon corps être soulever de la banquette et deux bras me tenir. Encore dans les limbes du sommeil, je ne fis aucune protestation excepté un petit grognement. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, ma mère se jeta sur moi en pleurs. Je la serrai dans mes bras et cachai mon visage dans son cou. Je ne voulais pas les regarder parce que j'étais sûre qu'ils étaient tous là, y compris le clan Denali et Nahuel. Mon père me prit aussi dans ses bras, soulagé que je sois de retour à la maison. Un fracas venant de la porte arrière me fit sursauter ainsi que tout le reste des invités. Sam et Carlisle s'étaient déjà élancés vers la source du bruit. Mon père avait sorti son arme de service et la pointait vers la cuisine. Il savait que face à un vampire ou un modificateur, les balles ne seront d'aucune aide. La voix de mon frère claqua dans le silence de la pièce.

\- Tu ne l'approches pas, tant que tu n'es pas calme !

Un grognement lui répondit, puis la voix de Sam se fit entendre.

\- Brady ! Arrête ! _**JE T'ORDONNE DE PHASER !**_

Je me dégageai de l'étreinte de ma mère et courus vers le jardin. Je vis Brady sous sa forme de loup entouré de Leah, Seth et Jacob ainsi que Bella, Edward, Emmett et Jasper. Les autres firent rempart entre moi et le loup. La voix d'alpha ne lui fit aucun effet alors Jacob se redressa de toute sa grandeur et toisa Brady du regard. Pas besoin d'être un loup pour savoir qu'il lui ordonnait de phaser. Il ne résista pas longtemps avant d'obéir et je détournai la tête au moment où il se retrouva nu. Quand je rouvris les yeux, tout le monde était humain et habillé. Je croisai le regard de Brady, ce genre de regard indéchiffrable, j'avais vraiment l'impression de louper quelque chose…

Nous étions tous réunis au salon. Ma mère et les imprégnées aidées d'Esmée préparaient à manger dans la cuisine. Mon père était affalé sur son fauteuil, une bière à la main, Lee-Lee était adossée à la cheminée, Bella, assise près de moi et Seth se faisait soigner. Brady lui avait donné un coup de patte, qui lui avait déboité l'épaule. Celui-ci était assis à même le sol dans un coin du salon, entouré des jumeaux Lahote.

\- Bon, jeune fille, tu es privée de sortie pour le reste de ta vie, dit Charlie de but-en-blanc.

\- Tu m'as vraiment déçue Alee, commença Leah.

\- Nous te faisions confiance, pourquoi avoir agis ainsi ? demanda Bella.

\- Tu sais que si je vois ce Gordon, il ne rentrera pas chez lui en un seul morceau ? dit Seth avec un semblant d'humour.

Ils me posaient tous trop de questions et je voyais bien dans leurs attitudes, que je les avais blessés en agissant comme ça. Les autres membres de la meute et les Cullen se retenaient d'ajouter leurs commentaires même si l'envie ne leurs manquait pas ! Le seul qui n'avait pas réagi, était Brady. Collin était partit s'asseoir à côté de lui et ils discutaient trop doucement pour que je distingue un mot de la conversation. Enfin c'était plus un monologue puisque seul Collin parlait, Brady gardait la tête penchée vers le sol. Après le repas, les invités nous quittèrent au compte goutte. Les Cullen, les Cameron suivie des Lahote et des Black qui prirent Brady avec eux, la famille Uley avec Claire et Quil puis Collin rentra avec Embry, Seth et Leah.

\- Euh… je voulais vous dire… euh… je suis désolée d'avoir agis comme ça…

Après cela, je montai dans ma chambre. Je mis mon portable à charger et allumai mon ordinateur. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée sur l'ordinateur quand mon portable sonna.

\- Allo ?

_\- Ozalee ?_ demanda une voix étouffée.

_-_ Brady ?

_\- Ne recommence jamais ça ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Et puis pourquoi t'es partie avec ce type ? Je pensais que nous étions plus proches que ça !_

\- Merde Brad ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?! Je sais que c'était mal et blablabla mais c'est fait, ok ? Ensuite, Gordon s'est invité tout seul et pour finir, si j'étais partie avec toi, les autres nous auraient vite retrouvés.

_\- Mais tu comprends pas que j'ai cru te perdre ! Ton père nous as appelé et nous as dit que t'avais disparu__e__ ! Tu veux que je réagisse comment ? Tu crois savoir comment ton frère et ta sœur ont pris la nouvelle ? On a tous cru à une nouvelle attaque des Volturi ! Bordel Alee ! _

\- Brady ! C'est bon ! Arrête, à t'écouter on croirait entendre un imprégné !

Un silence s'installa puis la tonalité du téléphone retentit. Il avait raccroché. Je restai assise sur mon lit le reste de la nuit, enfin il était déjà 3h12. Le soleil se leva, ma mère entra dans ma chambre aux alentours de 9 heures, je refusai le petit déjeuné qu'elle m'avait préparée et partis à la douche. Je passai le reste de la journée dans le salon à réfléchir.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'arrivai au lycée et tombai directement sur la personne que je voulais absolument voir depuis la veille. Je répondis à son sourire.

\- Hey Ozalee !

\- Hey ! Tu te souviens de la proposition que tu m'as faite la semaine dernière ?

\- Oui ! Alors ? T'as changée d'avis ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

\- Et bien j'accepte. Je veux bien être ta petite-amie Isaac.

En souriant, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de m'accompagner à mon cours de maths.


	4. Isaac

**Bonjour/Bonsoir!**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!**

**Merci à ma super bêta calire92 et à lyrass zaaabooozaaa, Ella-33 et Alessandra15.**

* * *

La rumeur s'était vite propagée, à tel point que La Push l'apprit en début d'après-midi. Comment je le savais ? La meute 2.0 m'avait appelée pour savoir si oui, je sortais vraiment avec Isaac McCall. Oh et j'oubliais, un Brady Fuller visiblement très énervé était appuyé contre sa moto. Isaac avait mis son bras autour de ma taille, signe que j'étais avec lui. Mauvaise idée. Mais il fallait passer par là pour savoir si mes soupçons étaient avérés. À vrai dire, j'avais toujours eu un petit faible pour Brad. Il avait ce petit côté gamin qui contrastait tellement avec son physique. Ses yeux noisette, sa bouche irrésistible, son corps terriblement bien dessiné, ses cheveux en bataille que rien n'arrivait à dompter et le plus craquant, sa petite facette qu'il avait quand il souriait.

J'avais longtemps pensée que jamais rien ne se passerait entre nous, déjà de par son âge, ensuite parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de mon frère et à cause du fait qu'il ne s'était pas encore imprégné. Alors, je m'étais résignée à rester sa meilleure amie. Et je dois bien avouer que, là, maintenant, il était irrésistible ! Il avait opté pour un jean beige et un t-shirt bordeaux qui moulait parfaitement ses muscles et des rangers aux pieds. En plein mois de février, ce n'était pas vraiment la tenue la plus adéquate surtout à Forks. Nous descendîmes les escaliers qui menaient au parking. Toutes les filles avaient leur regard braqué sur lui. Mais son regard à lui n'était fixé que sur moi. Je vis sa mâchoire contractée et ses poings se serrer dans les poches de son jeans. Il avait vu le bras d'Isaac sur ma taille.

\- Hey, c'est pas un gars de la réserve ?, me chuchota Isaac dans l'oreille.

Je ne répondis rien. On arriva finalement devant Brady.

\- Monte, lâcha-t-il.

\- Nan mais pour qui tu t'prends ?

\- Toi, ta gueule. Maintenant, Ozalee tu montes sur cette putain de moto.

Il s'était redressé de son 1m86 et Isaac dut lever la tête pour le regarder. Et là, il lui décrocha une droite. Bien sûr, mon meilleur ami ne ressentit aucune douleur et un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'Isaac se tordait de douleur.

\- Hey ! cria Collin qui sortait des sous-bois seulement vêtu d'un bermuda.

Il courrait vers nous alors qu'un pick-up s'arrêtait derrière Brady. Mon frère en sortit. Collin se mit à ma droite et Seth devant moi, s'interposant entre nous. La tension était palpable. Tous les regards braqués sur nous, Isaac en train de sangloter – vraiment pas viril – deux garçons sous tension avec moi et Collin en arrière. Un visage pâle entouré de quatre Indiens… C'était sûr, demain nous allions faire la une du journal du lycée de Forks.

\- Brady, monte sur ta bécane et rentre à la maison. Ozalee va monter avec moi et Collin.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, il reprit.

\- C'est pas une question. Que tu le veuilles ou pas, Ozalee viendra avec moi. Et je te jure que si tu oses la toucher, je te louperai pas.

Sa voix n'était qu'un bruit sourd. Jamais je n'avais vu mon frère dans un tel état. Je devais bien avouer qu'ils me faisaient peur car Brady aussi n'avait pas l'air des plus aimables en ce moment. Mon frère fit un signe de tête à Collin et celui-ci me conduisit à la voiture. Brady grogna et finit par partir sur sa moto.

\- Ozalee, on va aller chez Jake, les autres nous y attendent déjà.

\- Qu'est-c'qui lui arrive ? Pourquoi il agit comme ça, d'un coup ?

Aucun des deux ne me répondit. Le trajet se passa dans un silence lourd. Arrivés devant chez ma nièce, je me dépêchai de sortir pour rentrer dans la maison. Eh bien ! Il y avait vraiment tout le monde. Excepté Brady.

\- Ozalee, assis-toi. Bien, maintenant je vais te révéler un secret, bien que ce droit ne m'appartienne pas mais au vu des circonstances… débuta Sam.

\- Brady s'est imprégné de moi, l'interrompais-je.

\- Comment tu sais ?, demanda Leah.

\- Hier ou plutôt très tôt ce matin, il m'a appelée et qu'il m'a dit avoir cru me perdre et blablabla, du coup j'lui ai dit qu'on croirait entendre un imprégné et là, il a raccroché.

Pendant mon récit, je m'étais installée en tailleur sur la chaise à côté des brownies. Je picorai celui sur lequel j'avais jeté mon dévolu, et après quelques minutes de silences, je relevai la tête.

\- Hm ? Quoi ? Bon ok ! J'ai délibérément acceptée de sortir avec Isaac pour voir si ma théorie était vraie. Et la conclusion est, que j'avais raison ! Comme toujours, par ailleurs, je tiens à le préciser.

Après les reproches se succédèrent. Maman, papa, Rose, Leah puis encore maman encouragée par papa et Seth et cætera. Sam et Jack aussi ont pas mal gueulé. Même Emily et Kim ! Bref. Brady arriva – enfin ! – et tout le monde cessa de parler.

\- Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue, murmurai-je.

Emmett éclata de rire et me tapa dans le dos. Heureusement, Esmée me rattrapa sinon ma tête aurait rencontré le sol.

\- Elle sait ?, demanda Brady.

\- Oui _elle_ sait. _Elle_ n'est pas débile, lui lançai-je avec sarcasme.

\- Oh que si _elle_ est débile ! marmonna Collin.

Sa réflexion fit rire ma famille à mes dépens. Brady sourit, encra son regard au mien, puis il articula en silence « Je suis désolé » avec son regard de chien battu. Comment pourriez -vous y résister ?

\- Bon, maintenant que tu es au courant de la situation… Tu vas rompre avec l'autre type ?

\- J'crois ouais…

\- Ozalee, vous en discuterez demain. Va dans la voiture.

Je dis au revoir aux autres et m'installai dans la voiture. Le trajet se fit en silence. Arrivés à la maison, mon père commanda des pizzas. Je montai dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs et allais rejoindre mes parents quand le livreur arriva.

À 22 heures 21, je pris mon portable pour appeler Isaac. J'avais de la peine pour lui. Je savais que c'était mal de l'avoir utilisé comme ça, mais bon, le mal était déjà fait donc autant essayer de rattraper les dégâts.

Il décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

\- Allô ?

\- Isaac, faut qu'on parle.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute chérie.

Rien que d'entendre ce surnom des frissons me parcouraient le corps. Je pouvais entendre son sourire à travers le téléphone. Ouais il était temps de rompre !

\- Nous deux, c'est fini.

J'ai lâché ça d'une traite. Le silence s'installa. Après quelques minutes, un rire résonna à mon oreille.

\- Vraiment très drôle chérie !

\- Nan mais c'est pas une blague, je suis sérieuse Isaac. Aujourd'hui je me suis rendu compte qu'on était pas compatible.

\- C'est à cause de toute à l'heure ?! Tu préfères l'autre sauvage !? Hein ? Et ben tu sais quoi ? Vas-y, dégage avec l'autre, salope ! cria Isaac avant de raccrocher.

Moi ? Une salope ? Okay. On va voir ça. Il va voir qui est vraiment Ozalee Lellah Swan !

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors ? :) **

**-Bluenn.W**


	5. Vengeance

**Coucou tout le monde,** **_I'm back !_**

**Merci à ma super Bêta Calire92**

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis ma rupture avec Isaac. Elle s'était passé comme un calendrier de l'Avent, vous savez ce calendrier avant Noël où chaque jour on a un chocolat, disons que lui ce n'était pas du chocolat mais c'était beaucoup plus marrant. Enfin, pour moi. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait apprécié. Mais bon, son avis m'importe peu, seule ma venge me préoccupe.

Lundi, quand il a ouvert son casier, une rivière de sang l'a aspergé.

J'ai eu cette idée dimanche après-midi quand Nessie m'a demandée d'aller à la cave lui chercher une poche de sang. Depuis quelque temps Carlisle ramenait des poches de sang pour Nessie, faut dire que depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle en réclamait toutes les demi-heures.

Bref ! J'avais mis en place un système pour que, quand il ouvrirait son casier, un seau plein lui tombe sur la figure. Le reste avait été du gâteau, faut avouez que le système de sécurité du lycée n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

Mardi, sa voiture, une magnifique voiture de sport, offerte par son père après son divorce avec sa mère, s'était retrouvée criblée de trous. Ce matin-là, une envie de jouer au golf m'avait prise. Alors avec Jessie, ma meilleure amie, nous étions montées sur le toit de l'école pour faire une petite partie. Quand l'alarme a commencé à sonner, nous sommes vite redescendues. À ce jour, personne ne sait qui est le responsable.

Mercredi, je dois bien avouez que ce jour-là a été le plus marrant, de mon point de vue du moins. Pendant son entrainement de Lacross j'ai discrètement été dans les vestiaires pour lui prendre tous ses vêtements et les déposer devant l'entrée principale. Et comme si les Esprits étaient de mon côté, l'alarme incendie sonna après l'entrainement. Voir Isaac O'Connor sortir en courant seulement vêtu d'une serviette blanche a été très jouissif.

Jeudi, une photo de lui dans le club gay Le Jungle situé dans la ville d'à côté avait été envoyée à tous les étudiants du lycée. Il s'agissait d'un montage mais sans vouloir me vanter, je touchais ma bille en informatique. Alors bien sûr, il a eu beau répéter à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était faux, qu'il n'était pas gay et n'avait donc jamais mis les pied dans ce club, personne ne le crut. D'ailleurs j'enfonçais encore le couteau dans la plaie quand certain sont venus me demander si c'était pour cela que je l'avais plaqué et que je répondais par l'affirmatif.

Toute la semaine il n'a pas arrêté de m'appeler ou de m'insulter en m'accusant de ce qui lui arrivait, mais comme il n'y avait aucune preuve, ses accusations ne tenaient pas la route et il avait réussi à se faire détesté par plusieurs personnes.

Vendredi, mes freins ont lâché. La roue tourne vous me direz, mais en fait, ce matin alors que je trainais dans les couloirs pour sécher mon cours de Maths, j'avais aperçu Isaac saboter mes freins. Alors à 15h30, je montai dans ma voiture et attendis qu'il se trouve sur ma route pour démarrer en trombe. D'après les ambulanciers, il avait une jambe cassée, l'épaule déboitée, le poignet foulé et un léger traumatisme crânien. Pour ma part juste un hématome sur la cage thoracique et une entaille à l'arcade sourcilière. Nous avions été transportés à l'hôpital où les policiers ont pris nos dépositions. Quand je leurs ai dit que mes freins n'avaient pas fonctionné, une enquête a été ouverte et Isaac O'Connor a dû passer devant le juge pour « Sabotage de bien matériel » et « Mise en danger de la vie d'autrui ».

J'ai jamais vu ma mère aussi énervée depuis … A vrai dire, j'ai jamais vu ma mère dans cet état. Elle a commencé à crier en Quileute et à faire de grands gestes tandis que mon père essayait de la calmer. Depuis ce jour, je sais d'où Lee-Lee et moi tenons notre côté agressive. Ne parlons pas d'elle d'ailleurs parce que déjà qu'elle était énervée mais quand en plus l'autre abrutit m'a accusée, j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir. Les agents de police lui ont passé les menottes et l'ont embarqué au commissariat avec Brady. Oui ces deux-là font la paire, ils avaient prévu de les chopé tous les deux. Du coup il ne restait plus que Collin avec moi. Nessie et Jake essayaient de calmer Bella et Seth sa mère car mon père était allé avec les deux autres au commissariat. Ma famille est folle, tarée ou tout autre adjectif de ce genre-là. En même temps à quoi on peut s'attendre avec une famille recomposée de ce genre-là? Vampires, Modificateurs et Hybrides. Il ne manque plus que des fées et des sorcières pour que le tout soit réuni. Je pense que j'ai un traumatisme cérébral en fait. Des fées? Des sorcières? Je suis partie trop loin sur ce coup-là.

Passons ! On était dimanche et il y avait du soleil. Nous étions tous réunis pour l'anniversaire de Jake, les Meutes et les Cullen. La meute 2.0 jouait dans la piscine alors que moi j'étais obligée de restée sur un transat. Heureusement Brady était resté avec moi, pas comme mon traitre de frère et Collin qui nous avaient abandonnés. Les adultes discutaient plus loin mais parlaient trop bas pour que je puisse entendre.

\- De quoi ils parlent ?

-On a repéré des traces de vampire hier et c'est pas la première fois. Depuis ta fugue, elles sont de plus en plus fréquentes mais aucun vampire n'a été aperçu. C'est comme s'ils étaient invisibles, c'est frustrant. Nous sommes tous sur les nerfs.

-Ouais, j'comprends. Et Alice n'a pas de vision?

-Nan. Carlisle pense que c'est un clan Grec, j'arrive jamais à prononcer leur nom. D'après des témoignages, ce clan serait composé de 25 vampires, 18 femmes et 6 hommes, l'un des hommes aurait le pouvoir de donner un don à tous ceux qu'il transforme en vampire.

-C'est possible?

-Apparemment.

Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de Brady et il mit son bras autour de mes épaules. En fait je voulais vraiment aller dans la piscine mais Carlisle me l'avait déconseillé mais tout compte fait, j'étais bien ici.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Le prochain chapitre sera là prochainement ;)**

**-Bluenn.W**


	6. L'anniversaire

** Commentaire : _Coucou ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! J'ai eu un méga problème avec mon ordinateur, longue histoire ! Bref ! Vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir !_**

**~Didi-Fan-Anonyme :_ j'espère que Ozalee te plaira toujours xD_**

**~Sora Neiya : _j'ai eu l'idée de lui donner ce prénom en cherchant sur Internet et en tapant « Prénom Amérindien fille ». Tu pourras aller voir sur Wikipédia )_**

**~Scpotter _: j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire :)_**

**Merci à ma bêta Calire92 :D**

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Collin. Il fêtait ses 33 ans ! Tout le monde avait mis la main à la pâte et le résultat était super ! La maison qu'occupaient les garçons était maintenant illuminée par des centaines de guirlandes de Noël qu'on avait mises en commun pour cette occasion. Un buffet avec différents plats et boissons y était disposé. Bref, tout était super. En même temps, c'était mon idée. Enfin je l'ai dite à Seth, qui s'est empressé de le dire aux autres en en parlant comme si c'était la sienne. Ce traitre.

Nous devions tous être sur place à 18 heures tapante, soit dans une demi-heure. Seth et Leah devaient venir me chercher en rentrant de Port Angeles. Ils étaient de corvée pour aller récupérer le gâteau. « Tell Me It's Okay » de Paramore passait sur mon ordinateur à plein volume. Je contemplais mon reflet dans le miroir. Pour l'occasion, j'avais mis ma robe noire. Elle m'arrivait à environs cinq centimètres au-dessus des genoux. Le haut ressemblait à un corset avec des bretelles fines, une fermeture éclair dorée descendait le long de mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses. Pour les bijoux, j'avais opté pour des créoles dorées à paillettes d'une taille démesurée, un collier et des bagues à chaque doigt avec divers bracelets aux poignets. Mes cheveux avaient été ondulés légèrement et mon maquillage était soft : du mascara et du rouge à lèvre entre le rose foncé et le bordeaux.

Les voix de Seth et Lee-Lee se disputant retentirent dans la maison.

\- Ozalee ! Descends immédiatement ou on part sans toi !

Je mis mes rangers et dévalai les escaliers. Nous sortîmes tous les cinq de la maison pour partir à la Push. Le trajet passa rapidement et nous sommes vite arrivés à destination. Brady était déjà là, portant des plats dans chacune de ses mains sous les directives d'Emily. Quand il me regarda, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et lui me sourit comme un idiot… Parfois l'imprégnation peut vous rendre bête, et dans son cas à lui, encore plus. Mais bon, c'était ce qui faisait son charme !

Très vite il me rejoignit et me prit dans ses bras. Depuis que j'étais au courant du lien qui nous unissait, il était devenu beaucoup plus tactile au plus grand désespoir de mes frère et sœurs et de mes parents, surtout mon père. Le pauvre, je pouvais le comprendre… Entre Isabella qui se marie à 18 ans avec un garçon qu'elle connaissait seulement depuis trois ans, qui lui a provoqué une dépression quand il l'a abandonnée et, par-dessus tout, qui a eu une fille à 19 ans et moi, c'était pas vraiment facile. Apprendre que sa seconde fille était l'imprégnée d'un modificateur alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques jours, ça pouvait rendre un peu désespéré. Mais le summum, cela avait été quand il a appris que son unique petite-fille avait été, elle aussi, le sujet d'une imprégnation et, pas de n'importe qui, du fils de son meilleur ami s'il vous plaît.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes d'attente, l'invité d'honneur arriva enfin comme une fleur de son tour de patrouille avec Jennifer et Jackson. Nous commençâmes à chanter Happy Birthday to You en chœur. Cela sonnait vraiment faux mais bon c'était marrant !

\- Alors la naine, tu vas aller dans quelle université l'année prochaine ? me demanda le fils de Jared et Kim.

\- Bah je sais pas… Celle de l'Ohio ou de New-York ou pourquoi pas celle de Seattle ? Et toi Kyle ?

\- J'ai postulé pour celle de Seattle. Comme ça, je rentrerai les jours où j'ai pas cours ainsi que les weekends et les vacances.

Nous étions aux abords de la forêt quand un silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Kyle n'eut pas le temps de phaser qu'un vampire nous sauta dessus. Des cris et des bruits de vêtements déchirés se mêlaient aux grognements bestiaux des loups.

Allongée sur le dos, un vampire me fixait, assis à califourchon sur moi, ses yeux rouge sang me détaillaient tandis que ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps.

J'essayai de me débattre alors que je savais que je n'avais aucune chance face à lui. Je criai mais je n'étais pas la seule. Mon cri se mêlait à d'autres… Soudain un loup passa au-dessus de moi et atterrit dans un bruit sourd. Je ne l'entendis pas se relever, je ne l'entendis pas grogner ou respirer, je n'entendis que les hurlements lugubres des membres de la meute. Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux. J'essayai en vain de tourner la tête pour voir qui c'était, priant pour que cela ne soit ni ma sœur ou mon frère, que cela ne soit pas mon meilleur ami, mon imprégné, que Brady soit toujours en vie, qu'il vienne me sauver de ce vampire. Mais aucun loup ne vint à mon secours. Le vampire bougea, me jeta sur son épaule et là, la scène que je découvris était horrible. Une vingtaine ou trentaine de vampires se trouvaient là, deux modificateurs étaient à terre, d'autres se débattaient comme ils le pouvaient avec deux ou trois adversaires à la fois, les Cullen étaient là aussi. J'aperçus Esmée, enfin son corps… Sa tête était dans la main d'un des sang-froid aux yeux rouges. Près de la porte du garage où la table du buffet était installée, un corps gisait, du sang coulait du corps pour atterrir sur le sol tel une représentation lugubre d'une cascade. Elle portait des chaussures à talons pailletées.

Le vampire rigola et courut loin de la scène de combat, loin des morts, des blessés, de mes amis et de ma famille, de chez moi. Je criais à plein poumons, je pleurais, je suppliais pour qu'on vienne me chercher, pour qu'il me libère mais rien. Tout était flou autour de nous. Je ne distinguais plus rien. Je perdis connaissance sur le chemin.

Je me réveillai dans une pièce close. L'air était saturé par l'odeur de moisi et d'humidité. La seule source de lumière provenait de la porte à barreaux. Je les attrapais avant de reculer brusquement après avoir reçu une décharge électrique. Blessée je pris mon poignet contre ma poitrine. Un déclic résonna dans la pièce et la porte s'ouvrit. J'avançai avec précaution vers la sortie passant la tête par le chambranle pour regarder. Personne. À gauche, un mur défraichi était orné d'un grand tableau. À droite, le couloir s'étendait jusqu'à un escalier. Arrivée en bas des marches, je remarquai qu'il y avait deux autres couloirs positionnés à ma gauche et à ma droite, des portes comme la mienne étaient fermées de chaque côtés. J'inspirai et commençai à monter.

87\. Ce putain d'escalier avait 87 marches, bordel ! En plus, à mi-chemin, l'escalier était devenu en colimaçon, réveillant mon mal de tête. La pièce devant moi ressemblait un hall, les murs étaient ornés de tableaux, on y trouvait des tables où des objets de toutes sortes étaient disposés. Le sol en marbre reflétait la lumière du lustre en cristal accroché au plafond vouté. Et au milieu du hall, une table de verre était décorée d'un vase où un bouquet de pivoines roses et de roses blanches était disposé avec élégance. Après, séparée de cette pièce par deux grandes portes double en bois massif, il y avait une salle à manger composée d'une grande table en acajou avec une vingtaine de chaises disposées autour, le couvert était mis devant chacune d'entre elles. De lourds rideaux vert bouteille étaient suspendus à chaque baie vitrée. La pièce adjacente se trouvait être le salon décoré de meubles du type Renaissance accordés à la décoration. La seule touche de modernité venait de l'écran plasma qui devait être aussi grand que moi.

\- Bonjour ma beauté, dit un homme.

Je poussai un crie et fis un bond en arrière, la main sur le cœur. Une fois calmée, je remarquai qu'il s'agissait du vampire qui m'avait kidnappée.

\- On est où ?

\- Dans ma demeure, bienvenue. Fais comme chez toi, me dit-il avec un sourire, les bras levés pour désigner l'espace qui nous entourait.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir enlevée ? demandai-je en reculant.

\- Parce que vous allez m'aider à tous les détruire.

Il fit demi-tour, partit avec un rire sadique et claqua des doigts.

Je me réveillai dans la même pièce que plus tôt dans la journée. Je supposai que c'était ma cellule. Je m'approchai de la porte sans pour autant la toucher, et vis une fille d'à peu près mon âge recroquevillée sur elle-même en train de pleurer. Ses longs cheveux blonds presque blancs salis par endroit et emmêlés se séparaient de part et d'autre de sa tête, les mains jointes autour de ses jambes. Sa robe blanche s'étalait autour de son corps. Le bas était rouge cramoisi, puis je réalisai qu'il s'agissait de sang. Elle en avait aussi sur les pieds, les mains et les cheveux.

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Un objet scintillant attira mon regard, un diadème.

\- Hey, tu vas bien ?

_Ozalee t'es vraiment conne, elle est couverte de sang et en robe de mariée dans une cellule miteuse avec des vampires qui rôdent mais à part ça, tout va bien ! _

La jeune fille renifla, passa grossièrement sa main sous ses yeux dans une vaine tentative pour chasser les dernières larmes de son visage puis me regarda.

\- Je m'appelle Ozalee et toi ?

Ses grands yeux d'une couleur peu commune me fixaient, vide de toute expression. D'une voix enrouée, elle me répondit :

\- Zoé.

Un cri brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre Zoé et moi. Nous tournâmes la tête vers la source du bruit mais un coup de jus nous projeta en arrière. Le bruit d'une porte qui claque survint puis plus rien. Le silence était de retour, plus pesant que jamais.

* * *

**« Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents et il ne se passe pas vraiment grand-chose, il sert plus d'intermédiaire pour installer le décor. C'est maintenant que les aventures d'Ozalee commencent. »**

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Reviews ? :D**

**-Bluenn.W**


End file.
